I haven't got a name for it yet
by the dutch Padfoot
Summary: Harry is in his sexth year!


So Harry was back with the Dursley's for another summer holyday. And the summer passed and than finaly somewhere in june an owl came. Harry took the letter on his paw and read it.  
  
Mr Potter, These are your O.W.L.'s reports. Transfiguration: outstanding Defence against the dark arts: outstanding Potions: outstanding Devinision: satesfactery Care of magical creatures: outstanding History of magic: unsatesfactery Astronomy: unsatesfactery  
  
These are your OWL reports, hoping you're well  
  
Professor McGonagal  
  
P.S. Looks like you can become that thing we discused.  
  
Harry read and reread this letter, he was now allowd to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Than uncle Vernon called him 'boy get down hear and prepare dinner for us'. Harry went down and he drew out his wand. 'Put that thing away uncle Vernon shouted. 'I just got a letter' harry told him 'I'm now allowed to use magic outside of Howarts. All the Dursley looked at him with great terror on there faces. Harry waved his wand and the all screemed so loudly, harry was surprised if someone hadden't heard them about 50 miles away. But than al sorts of delicius food appeard on the table. Harry sat down. Uncle Vernon trayed to keep Dudley away from the table. But he was to strong. Dudley sat down and began to eat a really big peace of turkey. Aunt Petunia almost fainted out of shock. But when nothing happend to Dudley they to sat down. And at the end of the meal even uncle Vernon had to admit that it had tasted really good. Than harry cleaned everything up with the wave of his wand. And the went back upstairs, when he got there Dumbledore was sitting a stair waiting for him. He stood up when Harry came in. 'Hello Harry' Dumbledore said. And Harry replied 'Hello Professor'.  
  
'Harry I want you to learn wandless magic this year' Dumbledore said. 'Sure professor' Harry said, 'what is wandless magic anyway sir?' Dumbledore smiled at him threw his half moon spectacles. 'I will show you' Dumbledore said smiling. And suddenly Harry felt a fors pushing him down he could not get up. 'That' Dumbledore said 'is wandless magic'. Let's go Harry, Mrs Weasley is waiting for us at the burrow. And wile Harry packed his trunk with magic. Dumbledore turned a radiografic toycar into portkey. And when Harry tuched it he felt a familiar pulling around his navel. And when he looked again he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Hermione and to Harry's surprise Percy. Mrs Weasley took him into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. 'Hai Harry' Ron and Hermione said in unison, 'how've you been?' 'Fine, how about you?' Harry said. 'Just peachy' they replied once again in unison.  
  
'Allright time for dinner everyone' Mrs Weasley said. And they all walked outside because there the table was set. Than Dumbledore flicked his wand and the food appeared on the table. 'Tuck in everyone' Dumbledore said. And Ron started putting backed patatos on his plate. 'What's Voldemort been up to' Harry asked to Dumbledore. Ron almost chooked in his patato when he heard Voldemort's name. 'Well he's been planning mostly, and he's been colecting names from people who work in The Order' said Dumbledore 'and I believe he's making another plan to kill you again'. 'What els is new' Harry said. 'who's the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher' he than asked. 'Well Lupin has been given the job' Dumbledore said. 'I bet snape isn't to happy about that' Ron said. 'Well snape is now fulltime undercover' Dumbledore said. 'Do you mean we get a new Potions teacher?' Harry and Ron asked. 'Yes, I'll be teaching you potions this year' Dumbledore said. Ron en Harry looked at each other and yelled out with excitement. The next day they all went to Dragone Alley to buy there new books. So the went to buy there books. They needed a new defence against the dark arts books. So when they got in the shop the suddenly saw Lucius Malfoy walking down the street. Harry emeditly drew out his wand. Than they saw a number of other death eters join him. The death eters walked to the middle of the street. And there Malfoy pointed his wand to his throte and said 'sonorus'. Than Harry heard him say: 'Everyone listen, The Dark Lord has claimed this treet as his own'. A lot of people screemed and they ran everywere. 'No', Harry yelled, 'you will not take this treet'. He pointed his wand right at Malfoy's chest and Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry. Than al of the sudden Fred and George apparated on either side of Harry. They to where pointing there wands at Malfoy. 'Leave now' Fred said, 'and don't come back' George said. And all of the sudden they disapparated. 


End file.
